Under The Nitesky
by omfgreginamills
Summary: Regina and Emma are married, have 2 kids and now are living in the town of Storybrooke. Now like every family, they have their problems. Until Emma Swan opens the door for the life they always wanted and little by little that breaks just like the family.


**A/N: Hey guys, so ive been told to write a fanfiction a lot of times so here it is. Its inspired on Revolutionary Road by Richard Yale. I dont own any of these characters! Hope you enjoy it xo**

* * *

><p>"You are free for now, I should advice to you not to drink and drive or cause a mess but when do you listen?" The woman opened the cell door and handed up a plastic bag with a phone, wallet and keys "here, your stuff. Oh and next time, you will be here for more than a week I can assure you that."<p>

The man took the bag from the woman's hand trying not to make eye contact. He nodded and made his way out of the station. Just a normal day in the town of Storybrooke, Maine. Some paperwork and forms to fill but nothing Emma Swan couldn't handle. She made her way inside her office, sat down and stared at the pile of paper in her desk. Her mind flew, she thought about everything and in the same time, nothing. Her family, her job, her life, everything crossed her mind that moment. After good 10 minutes wondering she started signing the ones she knew how to, her family's. There were a few papers on her kids' school and some rents to pay.

She signed 15, no 16 she didn't even know anymore. But she continued. She took another paper from the pile. Name: "Emma Swan-Mills" she wrote gently making her best not to make mistakes, Address: "108 Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Mai-" her phone rang making the blonde jump. The phone rang as she scanned the desk looking for the phone. The desk was never organized or anything of hers for that matter, it's impressive she can find anything there. Damn, where is that phone? She threw some papers into the air trying to find the phone, nowhere to be seen. Her hand stretched over the desk, the woman closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. A light soon appeared on top of the pile of paper she already signed, there was her phone.

She told herself numerous times not to use magic for such simple things, it had become an addiction and it could damage her soon. But Emma didn't care, she was finally in a town she could use her magic properly and nothing would stop her. Well except from her wife, Regina Mills. Regina was the master of magic, the best. Emma learned everything from her, but it was clear to Regina that Emma took it too serious. That's why they moved to Storybrooke, for her to properly teach Emma what magic can do. But, as she always does, Emma took advantage of it and used it in everything she could. And soon her magic was stronger than her. But that's all the past now for Emma, she had a happy life, happy wife the rest was the rest, didn't matter for Emma

"Hello?" Her voice broke a little

"Emma! Where are you?" Her father's voice came out

"I'm in the office, working. Why?"

"The meeting starts in 10, get here quick but don't use magic!

Meeting? What meeting? She tried hard to remember but which one. Suddenly, her eyes widen and her back straighten, shit. She stood up quickly put her phone on her pocket and ran outside the station. The car was waiting outside. Keys? Where the hell are those keys? Magic may be the answer, no. She couldn't. There are too many people on the street and those cameras the mayor put up a couple of years ago. She ran inside the station, closed her eyes and poof there were the keys laying in her flat palm.

* * *

><p>20 minutes late, that would be enough to get killed. She entered by the back door of the Storybrooke City Hall. There was a chair in the front roll saved for her, her family probably saved it. She tip toed to the seat, sat down and looked up to the stage. Regina was giving her a death stare as she concluded the speech.<p>

"Thank you all for coming" she stared at Emma again "I hope you all have a great day". The crowd clapped, some even stood up to celebrate the speech. Regina gave the same speech every year and still everyone got touched by it, but not Emma. Regina went to the back of the stage and sat on one of the chair as Sydney Glass took over the microphone and the room went quiet. Emma looked down, and then she felt someone looking at her in the back of the room. She turned around to see an over 60 years old woman, Cora.

"You're screwed" Cora whispered. But it wasn't new information; Emma knew she would that would probably end in yelling and a fight. Damn Emma. She tried doing her puppy eyes and looking at Regina, but all Regina did was throw her eyebrows up and look at the crowd. Some were even crying with the beautiful speeches Regina and Sydney gave.

"Have a great year everybody, and happy New Year" The crowd cheered as Sydney and Regina got down from the stage. Everyone started leaving little by little except for Emma and Cora. Sydney shook Regina's hand and left.

"Congratulations sweetie" Cora hugged Regina, "that was a great one."

"Is the same every year mother"

"I know but still, you never miss that sparkle" Regina nodded at her mother's response even gave a little chuckle. "I'll be heading home now… Are the kids sleeping over today?" Both Emma and Regina nodded. Cora turned on her heels and left both women alone. Shit, they were going to fight now.

"Gina, look I am sorry, I got distracted doing some paper work and…"

"We will talk when we get home"

* * *

><p>They sat on the car, Emma was driving. It was about a 30 minutes ride till they got home, 30 minutes of pure awkwardness. Emma couldn't be feeling guiltier. She started the car and drove outside the parking spot and into the main road. 10 minutes gone by, Jesus, that was taking long. It seemed like forever. Emma looked over to Regina she was quiet looking at the window.<p>

"Regina, look, I'm sorry. I know you have done a great job, you are good at everything you do." Emma tried to apologize.

"But still, you weren't there, Swan"

"I got late, but I know you have done a good job, you always do."

"Can we stop talking about it?"

"Sure" Silence took over the car, and Emma once again tried to break it "I just don't want you to get mad at me. It wasn't on purpose, I swear. I mean, I am old. My head doesn't work properly anymore I have 1000 paper work to work on and I-"

"yes" Regina mumbled underneath her breath.

"What did you say?"

"YES, EMMA. Now can we drop it and have a silent ride home before I go nuts." Regina snapped

Emma looked at Regina who still hasn't stopped looking outside the window into the black, dark horizon. She didn't think twice before she pulled the car over into the sand road. It was dark and cold outside and there was only 2 lights illuminating the sand road. Regina finally looked at Emma.

"What are you doing?"

"Here Gina, let's talk about it. Clearly you are not going to let it go." Emma got closer to Regina and placed 1 hand on her thigh. Her grip was strong and intense but the brunette made her best not to notice.

"Don't touch me" Regina's had took the blondes out of her thigh and opened the car door and left. "Can you leave me alone?"

"Regina can you please stop, I said I'm sorry over one hundred times what do you want me to do?"

"It strikes me that there is a considerable amount of bullshit going on here and there are some things I want to clear up" Regina raised her voice and looked up at Emma "first of all, is not my fault you got late for the meeting, especially after I telling you the night before. Secondly I don't happen to fit the role of dumb, insensitive wife that you try to lay this crap on me since we moved here" Regina light up a cigarette and took a few steps far from Emma.

"Gina, damn, get back in the car its freezing cold outside" Emma stood up from the car and walked towards the brunette.

"I will, just let me stand here for a few seconds."

"Can we just go back into the car and talk about it before letting the whole town know what is happening"

"I think I've left it pretty clear I don't want to talk about it Swan"

"I'm trying to be kind here, and help us out"

"Kind? Oh how terribly kind of you" Regina said sarcastically, they were screaming at each other as this point. The brunette walked back to the car as the blonde leaned on the door.

"Christ Gina, can you help please?"

"You should have stayed at the station"

"STAYED HOME? STAYED… HOME? ARE YOU KIDDING? I HAVE BEEN BY YOUR SIDE FOR OVER 10 YEARS NOW AND YOU SAY I SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME?"

"When you act like that you know what It looks like?" Regina pointed at her brain, her face was red and she was shaking "you look sick"

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?"

"WHAT?"

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING, YOU DON'T FOOL ME REGINA. JUST BECAUSE YU BROUGHT ME TO THIS TOWN AND AWAY FROM THE REAL WORLD DOESN'T MEAN I WILL FORGET WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE WITH THAT KATHYRIN GIRL"

"IT WAS ONE TIME AND YOU KISSED THAT BOY, KILLIAN" she gave a sigh loud and clear

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAVE WE BECOME? I MEAN, DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?"

"YOURE SAYING I DON'T LOVE YOU? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, SWAN, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH"

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU NEVER LOOK LIKE ME LIKE YOU USED TO. EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS NOW IS MY FAULT, I MEAN LOOK AT YOU CAN I STILL CONSIDER YOU MY WIFE?" Those words echoed in Regina's head. Soon she stretched her hand flat and made a ball of fire and threw it at Emma. The fire ball flew at her and second before hitting her Regina changed the direction of the fire. Emma turned around and hid her face to protect her. Tears were falling from both of the women eyes. They stared at each other for a while.

"Don't look at me like that Emma, you know you are my weakness" Regina got closer.

"Can we go home now?"

They both got into the car. Silence took over once again. Emma didn't take the eye of road on the way back home.


End file.
